Top or Bottom?
by The Inamorata
Summary: ."You are loud, annoying, tiring, crazy, troublesome, infuriating, irritating, obnoxious, immature, and insufferable. Now, would you prefer being on top or on bottom?"


Author: The Inamorata

Title: Top or Bottom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. This is purely fanmade, and was not made for profit of any kind. Do not copy whatsoever.

Summary: "You are loud, annoying, tiring, crazy, troublesome, infuriating, irritating, obnoxious, immature, and insufferable. Now, would you prefer being on top or on bottom?"

Author's Note: Before you ask, this is a oneshot and is not continuing. As much as I'd love to write, erm... _that_, I'm too inexperienced and it would end up sounding like crap. Please just enjoy this for what it is, and all reviews are greatly appreciated and will be responded to.

Prompt: **#64 - Hold** from 64damnprompts on LJ.

--

The room was dark. The dull glow of the evening sunset struggled to shine around the drawn curtains, but appeared only in thin lines across the bed sheets. With no lamps lit, the only other light came from the glow of a laptop's screen, which sat in the lap of a blond man. His hair smoothly fell in front of his sharp eyes, gently touching his pointed nose. A cigarette sat between his parted lips, filling the room with the smell of smoke. The man sat leaning against the headboard of the bed, the covers concealing his body from the waist down. He wore a loose-fitting white cotton button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to make it easier to type. His fingers danced across the keyboard rhythmically, pausing every so often for brief moments, and then resuming their graceful dance.

"Yuki... are you still writing?"

The man was not alone. Another, smaller figure lay beside him on his right, bed sheets pulled up to his bare chest. His bright pink hair contrasted distinctly with the whiteness of the pillow, even noticeable in the darkened room. One hand lay over his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. The other lay uselessly at his side. The light of the laptop he watched lit up his eyes with a bluish tint.

Without warning, the typing stopped.

"Yuki...?"

The blond man extinguished his cigarette in an ashtray on the table beside him, then closed the laptop carefully before setting it aside.

"Finished," he said simply, not looking towards the other man, whose face immediately lit up.

"Congratulations!" he said loudly, sitting up. He placed a hand gently on Yuki's shoulder, then ran his fingers down the cloth on his arm. His other hand took Yuki's right as he traced his fingers up and down the fabric.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. The other man bent his knees to prop himself up slightly, moving his mouth up to Yuki's ear.

"Nothing much..." he whispered, then bit his earlobe gently. Yuki's hand snapped away from the man's and up to his ear in reflex, making the other man giggle. He moved his knees under him to a kneeling position, then ran his hands through Yuki's soft blond hair, taking a gentle hold of his head before leaning in and kissing him.

The covers gently slid off his body without any thought, revealing only a pair of blue boxer shorts on his legs. Yuki's arm moved automatically around the other man's waist, his hand gently caressing the small of his back, the other arm lying limp and unused beside him. The man moved himself to the front of Yuki, positioning his knees to kneel between his legs, which were bend up towards the ceiling, and let his hands drop to touch his chest. Yuki moved his other arm around the man's waist, holding him close as the kiss continued.

After several moments their lips separated, and the pink haired man smiled. Moving his right hand away, he stuck out his index finger and started to gently poke the other's chest.

"Yuki," he said playfully, making the first syllable longer than usual. "He he, Yuki."

The man named Yuki closed his eyes, trying to contain his irritation. He caught the man's poking finger with his left hand, and sightlessly allowed his right hand's fingertips to gently trace around the man's waist and to his chest, then up further and around until he hand hold of the back of his neck. Suddenly he opened his eyes and launched himself forward, forcing the other to his back, who became short of breath from the shock.

Yuki leaned over the man on all fours, his left hand pinning the man's right wrist to the bed, his right hand gently holding the man's head. His straight, blond strands of hair tickled the other man's nose as he leaned closer and closer until their noses touched. With his nose he traced to the right across the man's cheek and, for a moment, nuzzled his ear before moving his lips up to whisper.

"Shuichi Shindou," he said softly, stating the other man's full name. "You are loud, annoying, tiring, crazy, troublesome, infuriating, irritating, obnoxious, immature, and insufferable. Now, would you prefer being on top or on bottom?"

Shuichi moved his unoccupied left hand to the back of Yuki's head as the blond moved his lips down to kiss his neck. It arched backwards at the sensation, causing him great trouble in gathering a response, which ended up being little more than a gasp. "I... I'll take the bottom this time..."

Yuki lifted his head to look at Shuichi's face, his usually hardened eyes gone soft at the sight of his lover, a smile forming on his lips. "You're the same as always..." he said quietly, then leaned in to kiss the man he loved once again.


End file.
